In electrical power conversion applications, power switching devices such as voltage source inverters are often used due to their increased efficiency and high power densities. Such power conversion is achieved through the continuous and rapid connection and disconnection of power inputs to achieve desired power outputs. A concern, however, is that high levels of noise are generated due to the rapid switching. Because bus capacitors form resonant circuits with other bus capacitors, high currents flow at and around resonant frequencies, which could lead to significant losses in the bus capacitors and interconnecting conductors if left unaddressed. Such concerns are particularly pronounced in devices with capacitors which have very low internal resistance.
Therefore, to address such concerns, there is a need in the art for a low cost system that is capable of transmitting desirable lower frequency power while damping unwanted higher frequency resonance.